Objects of Unanticipated Depression
by Attaxer
Summary: This is the much anticipated sequel to Objects of Affection. It goes into a very dark tone of depression, after a bliss that Rukia never though would end. Rated M for later chapters.Leave a Review if you want more, and you'll get more. RuXOrXTat


A/N This is a Sequel to my most popular fanfic, Objects of Affection. It will reflect upon a new depression in Rukia's Life, because we all know that threesomes never end well.

Disclaimer: I do not even own a bottle of bleach this time..... so I'm just shit outta luck on the owning any kind of bleach. Oh the Tite Kubo's Bleach does not belong to me at all either.

An ebony colored strand of hair hung down into her face. Her eyes wide and tear stained as she sat with her legs clutched to her chest. The school behind her, the rain pouring down around her. " This world..." she said burying her face in her knees so that the occasional passerby wouldn't catch a glimpse of the sadness clinging to her as if it was it's own aura. " This world has captivated me, has broken my heart and stolen everything from me." she shook her head looking back up as the clouds rang with the sounds of god's impatience with the world. The roar of thunder.

She reluctantly stood when the tears had stained themselves to an eventual halt, thought their intermittent nature was permanent. Nothing could stop the tears from coming again.... nothing. She walked out into the rain. Here the raindrops was her guise. She looked only as sad as anyone else walking through it. Her footsteps seemed loud only to her, but she only walked. The pouring rain soaking itself into her school uniform, others dashing to get under a tree or an awning. She just walked. Not bothering to life her backpack over her head to keep the rain from getting her wet. Her solemn steps were as steady as a pallbearer leading his loved one to his or her final resting place.

She found her way into Ichigo's closet. He wasn't home of course. He was never home anymore. Her posture reverted back to that of what it had been on the stoop of the school. This time it was drier... for the most part. She could feel the moisture from her uniform seeping out into her sheets. She pulled off her clothes and laid down looking into the dark sky of the closet. To her it meant abyss. To her it reflected her current state of mind. To her it meant death.

**If only death were so sweet to allow itself to the grant mere whims of the living.**

_FLASH_

With a strike of lightning and a roar of thunder the image returned to her mind. Her body entwined in bliss. The only time she had recently been so. Two nights ago, she has found love in not one, but two partners. "Orihime.....Tatsuki...." she whispered to herself in the secluded winter closet. " Why did I let myself....." she clenched her fists. Her reiatsu seeming to pour into the world around her. The first time since she had lost her powers to the fifteen year old she roomed with. She pulled a pillow over her face and screamed until she was too exhausted to do so anymore, and then she slept.

Morning.

She didn't know for sure, but the soft glow of the frame of the door gave her a pretty good guess. She rolled out of bed, sure that her hair remained a mess. Going to sleep with her hair drenched with a mixture of a hard Karakura rain and tears would do that to a girl.

She opened the door to find an empty room. Ichigo had already left.... either that or didn't come home. He didn't have time for her anymore. He knew the rules of hunting hollows. He understood his charge and he obeyed it dutifully. If only his resolve didn't leave her so lonely.

She walked into the school and sat down. All three of them sat as far as they could from each other. She sighed heavily and laid her head down onto her desk.....she cried softly to herself once again.

That's the end of the first chapter, Your reviews tell me if I want to write more or not, so send those in. Cause If I don't get them I wont write. Plain and simple. Haha.

Kind of darker than my 14 year old writing style right? I think it does Rukia more justice than some bimbo going to a football game. Which of course is probably soccer since it's Japan... haha. I didn't know shit back then. Oh well.

This story will be 4 chapters long. A lemon being in the final chapter, there may be a hetero lime somewhere in this process, but it will come together to be a fantastical happy ending. Or maybe not.... HAHA. Review... please... I'm so lonely.

I look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
